Want To
by KelBel3123
Summary: Based off the song called Want To by Sugarland. It's about two people battling their hearts between friendship and love.
1. AN

**A/N: Just so you all have a better understanding of what I'm trying to do here…this isn't a typical songfic…it's more like each chapter is based off a stanza in the song. So I'm not trying to have a huge story line and in depth conversations I'm just trying to portray the song through the characters' actions. I'm trying something new here so if you don't like it- you don't like it. If you like it great!**

**Anyway, to better emphasize what I'm trying to get across I'm going to give you the song lyrics for those of you who don't know the song. Something I probably should of done at the beginning but this was a spur of the moment story.**

**So here is "Want To" by Sugarland:**

I packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump in, see how far it goes  
You got my heart in your daddy's boat  
We've got all night to make it float

We could sit on the shore  
We could just be friends  
Or we could jump in

The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

I got your ring around my neck  
and a couple of nights I don't regret  
You've got a dream of a degree and a shirt that smells like me

Yeah we both got dreams  
we could chase alone  
or we could make our own

The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to

Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away  
Holding me, holding you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

But I want to  
But I want you

**So I dunno let me know what ya think...I've already gotten a 'pitiful' in my reviews so I'm ready to take on anything haha! Hey, if it's bad it's bad but you've gotta let your creativity flow sometimes.**

**Kel**


	2. Packed A Cooler And A Change Of Clothes

**This is based off on the song called "Want To" by Sugarland. I feel it encompasses the whole Lizzie Gordo relationship very well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

**"Want To"**

"**I packed a cooler and change of clothes,**

**Let's jump in, see how far it goes…"**

**  
Chapter 1: I Packed a Cooler and a Change of Clothes**

The cool summer air swept my hair across my face as I brushed it behind my ear. Summer skies were always the most beautiful. They reminded me of the swirls of blues, purples, blacks, and yellows Van Gogh used in Starry Night- my favorite painting.

The stars were strung across the dark sky like a pearl necklace. I sucked a deep breath through my dry lips and shifted the small cooler I was carrying from my right to my left hand. As I worked the stiffness from my fingers, I licked my lips and stepped up to his dimly lit porch.

This is how Gordo and I decided to start our summer before college- making the most of every night. He had called me ten minutes previous to tell me to pack a cooler and a change of clothes and come to his house. So there I was, aching hand carrying a heavy cooler, a plastic bag with a change of clothes, and my heart thumping wildly.

"Hey." Gordo opened the door as a smiled stretched across his face.

"What was so urgent you had to interrupt my peaceful night?" I joked as he took the cooler from my throbbing hand.

"My parents are gone for the weekend." He motioned his head toward the driveway where his parents' car should have been.

"And?" I felt my nerves beginning to take over as I swallowed. Why did Gordo want me at his parents' house at 11:00p.m. on a Friday night?

"My dad left his boat, said I could take it to the lake this weekend if I wanted." He shrugged. "I figured you would want to go." He looked down at his bare feet and back into my eyes.

Something different had been going on with us lately. There were these moments…maybe I was the only one to notice, but I knew I wasn't. We would catch eyes and my heart would jump, our hands would graze and goose bumps with ignite up my arms, and we would spend nights like this together…without Miranda.

"You know I love going out on the boat Gordo!" I squeaked, sounding way too excited.

"Great." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

We dragged the few bags and the cooler we were bringing into the garage and tossed them into the back of Gordo's dad's pick-up truck.

He paused for a moment and threw his arms over the side of the truck.

"What did you pack?" He asked opening the cooler.

"Bologna…"

"Bologna sandwiches? Lizzie. You couldn't think of anything better than bologna?" He shut the lid of the cooler.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's the only thing we had! You know my dad does the grocery shopping." I folded my arms across my chest and blew out a deep breath. "You're aggravating Gordon."

He laughed. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

I watched as he walked toward the garage door and grabbed the handle. The muscles in his arms tightened as he lifted the door. I felt my own chest tighten as he ducked his 5'10 frame underneath the door to finish the job from outside.

"Uh…do you need…um any help?" I sputtered out still staring at his arms.

He gave the door one last shove and it stayed hanging above our heads.

"Nope, I'm just going to make sure the boat is secure on here and then we'll be off."

"Ok." I hopped into the truck and laid my head against the seat. Gordo and I were going to the lake, by ourselves. I didn't trust myself.

He hopped into the driver's seat, glanced over at me, and rested his hand on my leg. Electricity shot through his fingers and caused me to shiver.

"You ready Mc-G?" He brought his hand from my leg as my muscles relaxed.

"Yep."


	3. Let's Jump In, See How Far It Goes

**Chapter 2: Let's Jump In, See How Far It Goes**

The air felt more cool and damp than it did back at home as we parked next to the Gordon's cabin. The moist grass shifted beneath our shoes as we stepped out of the truck.

"You want to bring the cooler inside?" Gordo asked me, peering around the truck.

"Sure."

"I'm going to bring the truck down to the dock and get the boat set up."

I grabbed the cooler and my plastic bag and made my way toward the small, wood paneled cabin. There was a screen door that led to a screened in porch. The small porch was adorned with white wicker furniture and a wooded floor.

I set the cooler down and grabbed the key from the front pocket of my jeans. When the lock clicked open, my nose was met with the aroma of potpourri and lake water. Inside the door was a small, white-tiled, walk way to lay shoes and other items that were wet from outside.

This walk-way led to the kitchen that was decorated with an over abundance of boating décor. Who knew the Gordon's would become such avid outdoorsmen.

The living room was cozy and when the fire was lit, it danced off of the red walls making the room even more inviting. There were two plush couches and an antique rocking chair.

I set the cooler in the fridge and made my way through the yard and down onto the soft shore to find Gordo knee deep in the water, flashlight in hand, fiddling with something on the boat.

"Is something wrong Gordo?" I asked cleaning my sandy flip-flops off in the water.

"Nope, I'm just checking to make sure everything is good to go." He looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. His white teeth cut through the darkness.

Gordo had gotten so good-looking over the years. He still had his thin frame but it was now adorned with lanky muscle. Muscle that suit him just fine. His blue eyes had become an even deeper blue, or so I thought. Those chestnut curls still lay in ringlets around his head.

"You ready to go for a ride McGuire?"

"Are you going to be able to see where you're going?" I asked thinking it was extremely too dark to be out on a boat.

"We won't go out far Liz." He waved his hand and motioned me onto the dock.

"I'm going to fall in. You had better hold that boat steady!" Gordo grabbed the side of the boat with both hands and in one swift motion, he hoisted himself in. The boat vibrated causing the water to sway.

"Can you steady it?" I asked worried and trying to grab the side of it. There was no possible way I could get into that boat dryly.

"Let me grab the side of the dock that way I'll be able to steady it." He reached a hand out and grabbed the dock, pulling the boat closer to it. "Here." He reached his other hand toward me.

I grabbed his cold, moist hand and carefully lowered one foot after the other in. Once both feet were in, Gordo grabbed both of my hands to steady me.

"Thanks." I smiled sitting on the small metal bench next to me.

He nodded and accepted my gratitude. "I've never taken the boat out at night." He looked out at the dark stretch of water. The moonlight was cutting through the trees and the glittery light was dancing off the calm water.

"Great Gordo, now you tell me." I replied sarcastically.

He shoved my arm playfully. "I'm actually in this heist to kidnap you Liz."

I laughed. "Oh know!"

"Anyway, I was sitting on my bed tonight, looking out the window, and the stars were amazing. I felt like I could see everything. The sky was so clear I had to get a look from the lake. There is this opening in the trees where I know the view will beautiful." Gordo was such a romantic but he had no idea.

"It is beautiful out here tonight and the air feels great." I sucked in a breath of fresh air.

"Everything out here is beautiful." He replied as he suddenly became silent. Maybe that was a referral to me…

We drifted out slowly, listening to the gentle hum of the motor and the parting of the water. The moon was our source of light. He began to slow the motor down as we exited the trees and drifted into the open water. Gordo was right, the view was breathtaking. The stars made the water sparkle.

"This is it." He said quietly staring out at the scene before us.

"It's beautiful."

"I brought something for us." He dug into a small bag that I hadn't even seen him retrieve from the truck. Pulling out Dixie cups and a brown bag, he smiled at me. "It's your favorite."


	4. You've Got My Heart In Your Daddy's Boat

"**You've got my heart in your daddy's boat**

**We've got all night to make it float…"**

**Chapter 3: You've Got My Heart In Your Daddy's Boat**

"Wine, Gordo. You didn't have to do that."

"It's Strawberry." He pulled a bottle opener from the bag.

"Well in that case…" We both laughed. "Wait how'd you get it?" I asked confused. Was I unaware that the drinking age had become eighteen?

"You know my neighbor Sam?" He asked, finally getting the cork to pop out.

"Yeah."

"His brother is home from college and he is twenty-one." He poured each cup about halfway and handed one to me.

"Thanks." Right before I was about to place the cup to my lips Gordo interrupted me.

"Wait, let's toast." He said holding his cup out.

"To what?"

"Um…how about to a great summer?"

"To a great summer." I replied clanking my small cup against his.

I placed the waxy rim of the cup against my lips and let the sweet liquid hit my tongue and trickle down my throat. Gordo was doing the same.

"You know, if I drink enough of this, I'll fall right over the edge and drown." I took another sip as Gordo chuckled.

Suddenly I felt drops of water splatter on my leg, and looked up to find a smirking Gordo.

"Hey!" I replied splashing him back. We both were giggling like little school girls. Gordo was the only person on earth I could see myself doing this with. To Miranda, miss social butterfly, this would be childish. Here we were though, my best friend and I, on a boat, looking at the stars and drinking wine. It was perfect.

"Gordo." I said quietly.

He stopped laughing. "Yeah." His voice sounded worried.

"This is great. I'm glad you called me. You and I have so much fun together no matter what." I sighed and lifted the bottle of wine and dumped a bit more in my glass.

"We do McGuire. Could you see Miranda doing this?" He laughed "She would be like 'ew there are bugs out here, I better not even see a fish or I'm out of here', or 'we have to sleep in that cabin? Aren't there hotels around here?' She would be a sight."

I started laughing and my cheeks started feeling warmer with every sip of wine I took. I wasn't much of a drinker, so splitting a bottle of wine with Gordo could be interesting.

"Poor Miranda. She needs to loosen up and be a kid again. I mean just because her boyfriend and her are 'serious' and they've had sex doesn't mean she can't come hang out with us like she used to." The wine was taking over my words as I rambled on about Miranda's secrets.

"Miranda's had sex?" Gordo's eyes widened as he looked at me. "When and does she do it a lot?" He was going into his frantic over protective mode.

"About a month ago…Gordo chill they've only done it like three times." What was I being so nonchalant about? My best friend is experiencing the world of a sexually active relationship and I haven't had a boyfriend in about a year. I mean even Gordo has experienced it with his ex, Jenny. "What are you freaking out about anyway Gordo? I mean you and Jenny weren't exactly innocent."

Gordo shrugged and poured the last of the wine in his cup, thank goodness; otherwise I might be asleep before we even get back. Or worse, say something I shouldn't.

"I guess I'm just surprised because she always said she wanted to save herself for the right guy… I knew her virginity wouldn't last long." Gordo said flatly.

"Gordo!" I clumsily hit him on the leg.

"Mc-G are you drunk?" Gordo joked as he brought his hand to his mouth in mock shock.

"I think so." I giggled. "I think you are trying to kidnap me Mr. Gordon."

"Who me? Never." He looked at me like I had accused him of murder.

There was a silence as we both listened to the water rippling against the side of the boat. Then my mouth went and said something without even confronting my brain.

"So did you save yourself for the right girl?" The words just came tumbling from my mouth before I could catch them.

Gordo paused and looked at me. "Liz, I'm a guy, any girl is the right girl."

"That is the most pigheaded answer I have ever heard. You disgust me." I replied, thrown off that Gordo would say something like that. Folding my arms across my chest, I sat back.

"I'm kidding Lizzie. I liked Jenny I mean I wouldn't have done it with just anyone. It felt like the right girl when it happened but obviously she wasn't the one I was meant to be with. Some things happen." He shrugged and began revving the motor up again.

"I liked Jenny." I said. I did like Jenny, she was nice and she was nice to Gordo until she cheated on him with her ex.

"Yeah until she cheated on me." He laughed. "You and Miranda hated her after that."

"Well yeah! Of course we did just like you hated Evan after he dumped me."

"I guess that's what friends are for- hating each other's exes."

"I guess so." I chuckled.

"Anyway, are you ready to go back? I'm getting really tired and don't feel like getting eaten up by every bug possibly."

"Take me back el Capitan." I saluted him.

"You're a funny drunk." He smiled at me and my heart melted.

Who was the girl that was right for David Gordon? Oh yeah, me…


	5. We Could Jump In

"**We could sit on the shore  
we could just be friends  
or we could jump in…"**

**Chapter 4: We Could Jump In**

Gordo and I finally arrived back at the dock. He tied the boat securely to the weathered post and dropped the tiny anchor. Gordo climbed out of the boat and then reached out to help me. I stuck one foot on the dock and grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up. As I climbed safely on the dock, my slippery flip-flops were the last thing on my mind.

I took one step onto the moist dock, and my feet flew from under me as my butt hit the dock and I slipped straight into the water.

"Ah!" I yelled as my body collided with the cool water.

"Liz!" Gordo had reached his hand out a bit too late but instead of worrying about my safety, there he was doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said as I shivered and began to wonder what was swimming around my feet. "Help me out!" I lifted my hand up.

"I'm sorry…really I am." He said through fits of laughter. As he reached his hand to help me, I grabbed it and tugged as hard as I could and soon Gordo was flying face first into the water. We collided with each other and both went under.

We both came up sputtering and coughing between giggles.

"I hate you Liz." Gordo said splashing me. He stopped and looked at me funny. I became worried.

"What?" He moved closer to me as my shivering increased.

Slowly he brought his hand to my face and ran his fingers down my cheek. Chills marched up my spine. I felt his breath against my forehead. I wanted to kiss him.

He backed away.

"What was wrong Gordo?" I asked retracing his touch with my hands.

"You had lake goop on your face." He said washing his hand in the water.

I laughed but on the inside all I felt was utter disappointment.

We climbed out of the water and I washed my sandy flip flops again. He silently walked up the yard to the cabin. I watched as he looked back at me. We caught eyes for a second and I moved to catch up to him.

We were both met with the warmth of the cabin's inside.

"Do you need a shower Liz? You look like you're freezing." He tossed a towel at me.

"Yeah I'll be a couple minutes."

"A couple minutes to you is like a half-hour."

"Beauty takes time Gordo."

Gordo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to have one of your wonderful bologna sandwiches. Do you want me to get one for you?"

"Sure." I said walking into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower with my hair piled in a messy bun. It felt great to get the lake grime off of my skin.

Gordo was sitting on the couch stuffing his face with chips and the sandwich I made. I walked over and plopped next to him.

"How was your shower?" He asked looking at me.

"Wonderful. How is the sandwich?"

"Eh, I've had better." He shrugged.

"Is that what Jenny used to tell you after you fornicated?" I said jokingly.

"Please never use the word fornicated again you loser." He reached out to shove me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. His body fell against mine. It was warm and his skin against mine caused tiny tingles to race up my arms. He backed himself away from me a bit and our eyes met.

I swallowed hard, still feeling a bit light headed from the wine. My palms began to sweat as I released my grip on his arm. He slowly lowered his hand to my bare leg. Suddenly, Gordo did something I would have never expected. He slowly ran his hand up my leg, causing the hairs on my neck to stand. His hand lifted from my leg and found my face. He began to mimic the move he had done in the lake except this time there was no lake goop involved.

We proceeded to inch closer until our lips met. The kiss made my entire body go into complete relaxation as his hands found my neck and then moved to my waist. My hands were twisting in his chocolate curls. I felt a soft sigh escape his lips as our hands began to touch bare flesh.

Euphoria caused the rational thinking part of my brain to turn off as Gordo and I drifted into the bedroom.


	6. I Don't Want To, If You Don't Want To

"**The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to…"**

**Chapter 5: I don't want to, If You Don't Want To**

The sun filtered in through the curtains and right into my closed eyes. I stirred a bit and felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Everything from the night before came crashing back into my memory. I slept with Gordo!

I began to panic. I didn't want to wake him…what if it was awkward.

Last night had been amazing not in the sense of physicality but emotionally beautiful. Gordo was the most caring I had ever seen him and he would have stopped if I hadn't of told him not to. He was so worried about me and if he was hurting me. The feelings I had been hiding from him came pouring out, not through words but through actions. The liquid confidence I had drank earlier had helped a bit too.

I quietly walked out of the room as my nerves went haywire. What did this mean? Were we a couple now? I didn't even know how he felt about me! This was not what I had planned to do!

I sat on the couch Indian style and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I was wearing Gordo's t-shirt.

"Hey." His voice sounded hoarse as he sat next to me.

"Hi." I replied. Great, the tension was as thick as fog.

We sat in uncomfortable silence- something Gordo and I never do.

"Lizzie," he started, "what…last night…what happened?"

"Gordo…" I turned to him, "I don't want this to ruin our friendship." That was the main thing I was worried about.

"I'm sorry about last night Liz. It was my fault. I mean I kissed you. I just hope you don't think I had that planned. I mean the wine and the stars. I swear I didn't plan that. I was just going to sleep on the couch." He sat back against the couch. I knew he felt terrible.

"Gordo don't put it all on you. It takes two you know. And anyway, it's not like I regret it."

"You…you don't?" He asked in disbelief.

"No I don't. I mean at least it was with someone I care about. And I know you weren't in this for the sex Gordo. I know you."

"That makes me feel so much better." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Gordo definitely would have told me if he had feelings for me in that moment. My heart was breaking. He obviously didn't.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know Liz…I guess about us."

The next words that came out of my mouth severed the remaining pieces of my heart that weren't broken. "Do you want to just forget about it?" I asked, hoping he would confess his deepest feelings for me.

"If that's what you want."

"…Yeah, it's best…I guess." I replied not even convincing myself.


	7. A Shirt That Smells Like Me

"**We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to**

I got your ring around my neck  
and a couple of nights I don't regret  
You've got a dream of a degree and a shirt that smells like me…"

**Chapter 6: A Shirt That Smells Like Me**

It had been over a month since our little incident and it had been scarcely mentioned between us. Gordo was going to be leaving for school in a matter of weeks.

He was following his dreams of becoming a director and going up to school three weeks early for a summer program. His films from high school were outstanding and I wasn't surprised when he told me about this summer program and I wasn't surprised when he told me he had been accepted.

Gordo scored highly on his SATs and ACTs. He did well on the entrance exam and was now leaving, with my heart to attend NYU.

It was near the end of July when Gordo, Miranda and I decided to go to the lake for one last hurrah. Miranda had no idea what had taken place there a few months previous.

She had decided to bring her boyfriend John along because they had been inseparable over the last few months. I liked John. He was goofy and quirky. He had light brown hair that was cut short and big green eyes. Gordo and John had become quick friends.

We all piled into Gordo's pick-up truck. The girls were stuck in the back because the guys had claimed that our legs were shorter. We had two coolers stacked in the truck bed, some duffle bags, and a few plastic bags stuffed with food- food other than bologna sandwiches.

Miranda and I were bopping to the music as my bikini ties dug into my neck.

"I haven't been to the lake in so long. Have you been there at all this summer Gordo?" Miranda asked.

I froze. Oh no!

"Um my dad and I came up for one night a few weeks ago but other than that I haven't been out on the boat in a while." He met my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"This should be fun." I added to the conversation.

"John brought his inner-tubes so we could go tubing! I haven't been tubing in ages."

"Me either."

Soon we arrived at the cabin. The sun was hot against my bare skin as I helped take things inside. It was nice to see everything in the daylight because the sun gave away the true beauty of the scenery. Not that the moonlight wasn't nice. The water looked clear and clean and the summer breeze rustled the tree leaves.

"It's beautiful out here, Gordo." I said as he passed me. He turned.

"I know. And you look really nice today."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Thanks."

We set the boat up again and took it out into the open water. There were a ton of people out compared to nighttime around here. We pushed the tubes off the boat before Gordo picked up speed and Miranda and I hopped into them.

Gordo sped up and the water began spraying fiercely in my face. I was drenched in a matter of seconds.

"You ready for your first turn?" Gordo yelled out.

"Yeah!" Miranda screamed as I held onto the handles for dear life.

With that, Gordo whipped us around a turn, and the vice grip I had on the handles loosened as I went flying off and smacked straight into the water butt-first. It felt like someone gave me one hard smack on the bottom and I yelped in pain.

There I was, bobbing in the water, rubbing my stinging butt-cheek, and waiting for them to pick me up.

The boat soon came back around and slowed next to me.

"You alright, McGuire?" John asked as he helped me into the boat.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week." I groaned.

Gordo and John laughed at me. "I'm going to get Sanchez to fall off. Watch this..." He pressed his foot on the gas and the boat began to speed up. "Here we go!" He yelled as water sprayed up at us.

Gordo eventually got Miranda to fall off.

"Took you long enough, Gordon." She said smugly as she climbed into the boat.

"Poor Lizzie lasted like two minutes." Gordo replied.

"Hey, I wasn't ready for that turn!" I yelled in my defense.

"Yeah, yeah McGuire." Gordo said smiling at me.

The sun soon began to droop in the sky and we made our way back to the cabin. Miranda and I ran into the bedroom to change out of our wet clothes as the boys started a fire.

"Lizzie do you think Gordo would be offended if John and I took the bed?" She asked me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Randa, you'll have to ask him." I said pulling on my favorite worn-in jeans, and an old sweatshirt that I always wore.

"You won't mind sleeping out on the couches with Gordo will you?"

"No, why would I?" I nervously laughed.

She shrugged. "I just didn't know. And another thing I didn't know…Gordo has muscles?" She shrieked quietly.

"Yeah he does." I said knowingly.

"I'm really surprised no girl has snagged him."

"Well with him going to NY and all he probably doesn't want to start a relationship." I whispered.

"Well, he isn't going to be single very long in NY." She said grabbing her shoes and walking out the door. "I'll see you out there." She slipped out.

I sat there for a second. I hadn't even thought of how I would react if Gordo came back with a new girl. That night had to mean something! If it didn't mean anything than we should be able to mention it freely amongst ourselves. My stomach knotted when I thought of Gordo coming home holding the hand of a skinny brunette. I was going to go nuts if I didn't tell him how I felt about that night and most importantly, how I feel about him.

I sighed and walked out.

The three of them were sitting in chairs around the fire as the last bit of sun was fading through the trees. Gordo was roasting marshmallows and Miranda was eating the chocolate. She didn't like s'mores.

"I could do this all day and night." Miranda said, sitting back against the cool plastic of the chair and closing her eyes.

"Me too." John replied touching her arm.

"I thought you for sure wouldn't be a camper, Sanchez." Gordo joked, throwing a piece of graham cracker at her.

She batted it away. "How long have you known me, Gordo?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have become girly in your old age." Gordo smirked.

"So have you." She smiled sardonically back.

Gordo gave her a dirty look.

We listened to the crackling of the fire as the sun went down leaving us basking in firelight. Gordo and I roasted the last of the marshmallows as Miranda yawned.

"Hey, Gordo." She said tiredly.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Can John and I sleep in the bed?" I could her the caution in her voice.

"Uh, well yeah but please don't dirty my sheets." He smirked.

"Shut up Gordon!" She squealed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to sleep." John stood and followed her leaving Gordo and I in complete silence.

"So, Liz any idea about college yet?" Gordo asked, the fire illuminating his face.

"I'll decide in a little while. I do like UCLA but I don't know what I'd want to go for. Not everyone can be as lucky and know what they want to do like you." I joked but he didn't laugh.

"Liz, I'm really going to miss you." He wasn't making eye contact with me.

"I'm going to miss you too Gordo." I replied quietly as every muscle in my body tensed.

He stood from his chair and sat next to me. "I've wanted to give you this for a while." He dug in his jean pocket and pulled out a chain with a ring dangling from it. "It's my class ring. I guess I just want you to have it and whenever you wear it think about this great summer. Our last summer of innocence." I took it from him and fingered the blue stone that shined against the fire.

"That's really sweet Gordo." I reached to hug him and as we broke apart I wanted to kiss him and tell him not to leave but instead, I asked him to put the necklace on me. I swept my hair up so he could find the chain. His fingertips grazed my neck and I felt the hairs stand on end. I turned to face him.

"Gordo, here." I took the sweatshirt I had put on, off my back and handed to him.

"What's this for?" He asked, holding it in his hands.

"So you'll remember this summer." I smiled as he put it over his head.

"It smells good." He said.

"It does?" I asked knowing it probably smelled like lake or something.

"Yeah, it smells like you."


	8. We Could Make Our Own

"**Yeah we both got dreams  
we could chase alone  
or we could make our own…"**

I could feel my cheeks becoming a deep crimson color as Gordo smiled, while in my worn sweatshirt. Luckily, the night was dark and the glow from the fire sent a red cast against both our faces.

"Gordo…" I whispered.

His gaze flew from the lake, straight to my eyes. The eyes that were searching him for any reason to not say what I was about to.

"Yeah." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Do you…do you ever think about what happened…last time…last time we were here?" I turned my head toward him as my heart began thumping against my insides.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well…yeah, Liz, I do."

An awkward silence loomed in the air.

"Do you?" He asked, looking at my intently.

I nodded and sucked in the musty lake air.

"Are you regretting it?" He scrunched his face in anticipation of a negative answer.

"No." I said quietly as I stood to walk into the cabin. This aching feeling inside of me was hard to bear. I wanted him. I wanted him to stay or me to go with him. I wanted to pursue our dreams together, not be torn apart by distance. I felt a tear creep down my cheek as my feet smashed into the wet grass with every step I took to the cabin. Gordo wasn't following.

My hand grasped the cold door knob as I felt fingers slip around my forearm. I turned to Gordo, a determined look etched across his face.

"Liz, what is it? Please tell me." His determination turned to desperation as he released my arm. "You've been acting like this ever since we, well you know." He motioned toward the inside of the cabin.

"It's you!" The pent up aggravation came flying out of my mouth louder than I had expected. Gordo stepped back.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Me?"

"Gordo, it's you, it's me, it's NYU, and it's just everything!" I exclaimed with a shriek as I opened the door.

"What about NYU?" He said quietly, following me inside.

"Just never mind," I said angrily, "if you haven't picked up on it yet then there is no sense telling you because obviously you don't feel it." I stomped into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the cupboard.

"Lizzie, what do you feel?" He asked quietly as he entered the kitchen.

"Please, Gordo, there is no sense in it anymore." I roughly placed the glass on the counter.

"Fine." He said sternly as he walked back into the living room.

I inwardly groaned. How could he not know what I'm talking about?

I heard him rustling around in the living room and then quietly make his way back into where I was standing.

"Liz." I turned to him, blonde hairs flying in my face.

"What?" I said frustrated.

"Do you know my second college choice?" He said calmly.

"No." I replied confused.

"UCLA, I hear they have a pretty good film program." He lopsidedly smiled.


	9. We Could Think It Through

"**The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to…"**

"Really?" I managed to sputter out. There was a mixed sensation of guilt and happiness pulsating through my veins.

He nodded.

"You've never told me that before." I walked towards him.

"Yeah, I just recently studied up on them. A few of my good friends are interested in going there too." He said softly.

"Gordo, NYU is your dream and you're already accepted. Can you just change your mind? I won't let you do that." I said sternly.

"Would you ever go to NYU?" He asked his eyes full of hope.

I shrugged. "Would you want me to?"

He stepped closer to me. "If that meant I'd see you more than holidays, yeah I would." He placed his hand against mine.

"Gordo…" I whispered as he brought his face within inches of mine. His hot breath was vibrating against my lips. "What do you mean?" I whispered as he placed his soft lips on mine. His hands found my waist as he pulled me closer and the kiss deepened. Just as our breathing became heavier I heard a creak in the floor board, and then a gasp.

"You guys…" Miranda said as she cleared her throat.

We backed away quickly, both blushing madly.

"Miranda," was all I could muster out as Gordo averted his gaze to the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. Her hands were placed on her hips.

We both shrugged.

"Has this happened before?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Miranda…" Gordo started.

"Yeah." I said firmly looking into my friend's brown eyes.

"You never told me, Lizzie?" She looked hurt.

"We were trying to forget about it." I stated.

"It obviously didn't work." She replied sarcastically. "Gordo, I'm sorry but we need some major girl talk right now. We're going to go outside." She grabbed me.

"Hey, I was a part of it too." He exclaimed in mock sadness.

"I need the whole story and not just 'oh, yeah we kissed,' got it?" He smiled and shrugged.

The night air was cool against my hot skin as I took a seat on one of the wicker chairs. I let the breeze cool my flushed cheeks.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, what the hell is going on?" Miranda asked in frustration.

"To be perfectly honest, Miranda, I'm not quite sure." I said into the wind.

"Do you and Gordo kiss a lot?" She flopped her back against the seat.

"No, this is like the third time," I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't ask when time number two took place.

"Rome, just now and…" she pondered a second, "when was the third time?"

My breath caught in my throat. Dammit!

"About a month ago…" I said quietly. "Here."

"You guys came without me?" She said in shock.

"Yeah, sorry, it wasn't my idea, I swear. Yell at Gordo. Plus I think you were at John's anyway." I said nonchalantly.

"Liz! How can you be so calm? This is major!" She smacked her hands against her legs.

"You have no idea, Randa," I chuckled a bit

"There's more?" Her eyes grew the size of tennis balls as I nodded. "Tell me!"

"You will never believe me," I turned to her.

"I will too," she pleaded.

"You won't and please don't get mad at me."

"You slept with Gordo didn't you? Didn't you?" She demanded.

I nodded as I fought a smile back.

"Lizzie! That's so great!" She excitedly exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you," she paused a second, "but wait, why aren't you two dating?"

"Because we both determined it was a mistake and we didn't want it to make anything awkward."

"Fair enough, but Lizzie did you want to do it?"

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
